DCGMRTC
DCGMRTC, abbreviated from '''Double Cash Grant Meal Resale To Citizens '''is a type of industry that relies on the resale of meals from the original people that ordered the meals from pizza companies or other fast food companies while they give people double the money back from the employees. When the employees resale the meals to citizens, they charged two times the original price of the meals, even know the people used coupons and discounts, that means if the citizens want half of the meals, they would have to pay the same price as if they had got the meals from the pizza companies or other fast food companies inside the store or delivery. Monetary trends Fees Fees in the industry vary by different DCGMRTC companies from 5 - 10% for different food items. Varieties of DCGMRTC * DCGCRTC - Double Cash Grant Clothing Resale To Citizens * DCGT&ERTC - Double Cash Grant Technology & Electronic Resale To Citizens * DCGVRTC - Double Cash Grant Vehicle Resale To Citizens * TCGCRTC - Triple Cash Grant Clothing Resale To Citizens * TCGMRTC - Triple Cash Grant Meal Resale To Citizens * TCGT&ERTC - Triple Cash Grant Technology & Electronic Resale To Citizens * TCGVRTC - Triple Cash Grant Vehicle Resale To Citizens * QCGCRTC - Quadruple Cash Grant Clothing Resale To Citizens * QCGMRTC - Quadruple Cash Grant Meal Resale To Citizens * QCGT&ERTC - Quadruple Cash Grant Technology & Electronic Resale To Citizens * QCGVRTC - Quadruple Cash Grant Vehicle Resale To Citizens History Double Cash Grant Meal Resale To Citizens industries was first introduced in 1975 in Detroit, Michigan and Salt Lake City, Utah with the companies of Harold's DCGMRTC and Altaie Dash. During the first 20 years, they were not popularized until 1995 with the new DCGMRTC company called CashAle (now known as Dash & Joy). CashAle popularized the DCGMRTC industries across the United States during its first five years of their services opening. This created new jobs and opportunities for their home country and then the DCGMRTC industries expanded outside of the US for the first time in 2000 to Canada and the United Kingdom. In early 2002, DCGMRTC industries attempts to expand DCGMRTC industries into China and African countries, but China and African countries refused, so in June 2002, they tried to expand the industries to Cuba and Venezuela, but again, they also refused to do so. In late 2002, El Kadsre open his own DCGMRTC industries and services and Schelipoerys did the same thing in 2005. Two African countries finally to enter the DCGMRTC market which is Egypt and Nigeria in 2009. Services It has services in El Kadsre City, Capulco, and Sankuro in El Kadsre, and Étienle and Wranbu in Schelipoerys. Category:Double Cash Grant Meal Resale To Citizens (DCGMRTC) Category:Industries Category:Fictional industries Category:Industries originated in the United States Category:Fictional industries originated in the United States Category:Industries introduced in 1975 Category:Fictional industries introduced in 1975 Category:1970s Category:1975 Category:1975 establishments Category:1970s establishments Category:Industries introduced in 1970s Category:Fictional industries introduced in 1970s Category:Services Category:Fictional services